School Bites!
by animeyaoifangirl14
Summary: read and fin the story of have the 3,000 year war of wolves and vamps ended because HIGH SCHOOLERS. gore and yaoi goodness later
1. First Day

Wolves: Rome (A), Feli (O), Lovi (O), Matthew (O), Alfred (A), Lilly (O), Vash (A), Ivan (A), Natalia (A), Ekaterina (O), & Michelle (O)

Vampires: Oath, Ludwig, Antonio, Gilbert, Arthur, Peter, Roderick, & Francis

Nekos: Yao, Kiku, Hercules

_This place reeks of wolf. _Ludwig thought as he walked towards his new school. After him, his older brother, eldest brother and his brother's two friends were discovered they were forced into a live in peace school. In other words he had to get along with a bunch of mange mutts. He took a deep breath but stopped. _Blood, wolf's blood? Ah maybe this school isn't so peaceful. _He thought as he followed the scent.

It had led him to a bathroom where a wolf was tending to his hand since he was in human form. _They look so stupid with the tails and ears. We are much more discreet. _ Another loud whimper left the boy's mouth. He took pity on the boy. "Do you need help?" He asked and the boy jumped away. Seconds after another wolf walked in and saw the seen. "Feliciano did he hurt you." The boy asked slowly.

"No, no I went for a run before lunch ended and stepped on a pointy rock he was just trying to help." He nodded and walked over to his pack member and licked the wound and it began healing. "Now let get to Ms. McDonalds' class." He went to pull him away but he stopped. "May I ask where you're going?" He tilled his head to the side as he waited. Ludwig searched his bag and handed the boy hi schedule. "Ve~ that's great you can come with us."

When they walked into the classroom his brother, Antonio, an Asian person, and a boy with big eyebrows was sitting at one table and 3 wolves at another soon joined by the other two. "Hello brother, Antonio." He said as he sat at the first table. "Hi I'm Peter." He boy said with a slight English accent. "And I'm Yao and I'm a Guy." Stated the other. "I'm Ludwig." He said and gave a nod. "Alright class I need some volunteers to work with the new students." Said a cubby older black woman.

"I'll help." Feliciano said rising his hand. "Me too." A blonde wolf said. "Alright Feli and Matt and _Lovino_?" She asked. The boy rolled his eyes and gave a "whatever." The three boys waited to find who they are to work with. "Feli & Ludwig, Lovino & Toni, Matt & Gilbert." She informed. _Great working with filth._ Suddenly a loud alarm went off. "Why can't they get along?" Feli said with his hands over his sensitive ears.

School ended early that day. "Alfred." Ludwig heard the pack's leader call. Said boy slunk over to his elder tail between his legs (literally). "Francis." His grandfather said calmly. "Oui sir."

"What happened?"

"I was flirting with that English boy the older one and the mutt-" Francis was cut off by a hard smack to the face.

"It's that ignorance that caused this forever long fight."

"Sorry sir anyways the wolf ran up and yelled at me to get away from the boy, I decided to tease him by pressing closer turns out the boy was the wolf's mate. If I had known I wouldn't have done it."

"Tonight boys we are having the pack over for dinner to forgive Francis' actions and keep this subtle war from spiraling out of control." He informed. "Be dressed in your best clothes."

"You care too much for that dog he should he another pet of ours." Ludwig said coldly. He was yanked up by his elder so they were now looking in each other's eyes. "You. Will. _Not! _Talk. About. Him. Like. That." He was dropped. "Yes grandfather."

_**Dinner promised to be interesting.**_


	2. SORRY

**HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I'VE HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND THEN GOT SO SICK I MISSED A WEEK OF SCHOOL . ANYWAYS I'LL BE UPDATING SOON.**


	3. Dinner

Wolves: Rome (A), Feli (O), Lovi (O), Matthew (O), Alfred (A), Lilly (O), Vash (A), Ivan (A), Natalia (A), Ekaterina (O), & Michelle (O)

Vampires: Oath, Ludwig, Antonio, Gilbert, Arthur, Peter, Roderick, & Francis

Nekos: Yao, Kiku, Hercules

Only about half the pack actually arrived for dinner apparently the others were sick. The two leaders sat at the ends of the table. Ludwig sat to his father's right beside him was Feli, then Lovino, then Antonio, and finally Francis. Across from Francis was Alfred, then Alfred's brother, then Gilbert, then Roderick, and finally Vash.

The two eldest glanced at each other and Rome gestured to Feli attempting to engage Ludwig in conversation. Romano was eating a tomato Antonio had just created for him with a blush. Roderick and Vash were attempting not to be obvious about holding hands. Gilbert had his arm wrapped around Matthew's shoulders.

Oath stood and Rome followed suit. "We have an announcement to make. We can see you have paired off but our two youngest have not."

"We have been attempting to find a way to settle this idiotic feud and thought-"

"No! I'm not mating with a dog and an omega at that! He's weak and pathetic!" Ludwig yelled cutting off Rome.

"If I'm so weak and pathetic fight me. I'm not an omega naturally I'm one because when I do fight there's nothing left of my opponent." Feli said eyes turning red and voice becoming dark and threatening. The wolves at the table stood up and backed away the rest coping.

"I could easily kill right now."

"Really?" Feli said putting his hand on the table melting everything it touched. "All I'd have to do is touch you and you'd be a puddle."

"Like I'm scared of some dog. I can take you because I just have to say something and you'll do it."

"I'm afraid I'm a bit hard headed."

"Oh really? Sit." When nothing happen Feli spoke.

"Like I said hard headed." Feli said and turn to Oath. "I'm sorry for melting your table sir." He said in his usual sweet voice. "Are we going home now nonno." Rome nodded leading the pack out of the house.


End file.
